


Spicing Things Up

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Inside, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Light Fem Dom, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione and Ron decide to spice things up in the bed room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fun PWP.

Ron Weasley shifted on his feet. He was bare naked standing in the middle of the room. His arms were bound above his head. Red silk tied around his head, covering his eyes. 

He felt his wife’s small dainty hand gently caress his body. Her fingers ghosting over his face, down his freckly torso, to his slowly hardening cock. 

Her hand gripped his dick, slowly pumping it to stand at attention. 

Once he was hard, he felt something wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing it. He gasped. 

“Only good boys get to come.” He could hear her smile. 

His wife dropped to her knees, his cock in her face. She gave the shaft of his cock a long hot wet lick. She kissed the head, before flicking her tongue in the slit. 

“Her-Hermione!..” Ron moaned. She was such a tease. 

Hermione slowly slid the entire cock into her mouth. It was hot and heavy on her tongue. Her hand moved with her mouth. Up and down. Up and down. Her other hand slowly made its way up her Husband’s leg, landing on his ass. She gently spanked him once. Causing him to tense. 

She moved her other hand to his other cheek. Her mouth still sucking on his cock. She held onto him as she fucked her own face with his large cock. She looked up at him, his face was red, his mouth was open letting out soft moans. 

Once she had enough of his cock in her mouth, she made her way to his heavy balls. Kissing them softly, before gently sucking on them. 

“Ah!!” Ron was on his toes, his back was arched. But Hermione held him still, her hands gripping his ass. Spreading his cheeks, exposing his asshole to the cool air. 

Suddenly, Ron felt another pair of hands on his ass. Fingers slowly tracing his curves and over the rim of his asshole. Ron turned to “look” at who was touching himself but since he was blindfolded, he had no such luck. 

The person behind him muttered a spell, sending a chill up his spine. Before he could react, he felt a hot wet tongue on his twitching hole. 

He let out a cry, he never had his ass licked before. It was a whole new sensation. 

Hermione gently tugged on his cock, her mouth still around his balls. 

Ron felt the tongue prove his asshole. The person behind him making soft moans as they licked him. 

Hermione pulled away, “prepare him well, so he can take Ol’ Reliable.” 

Ron gulped, he an idea of what “Ol’ Reliable” was. 

Soon the tongue left his hole to suddenly be replaced with a slick finger. 

“Ah!” He squeezed around the finger. His cock twitching. 

Hermione grabbed his cock again, leisurely stroking him. 

Another finger was added. 

“Here’s the plan, Ronald.” Hermione said, “my friend here will fuck you with Ol’ Reliable. But you aren’t allowed to come. But if you’re good and beg properly, you may get to watch me get fucked with Ol’ Reliable.” She squeezed the head. 

He gasped, “Yes Ma’am.”

Two fingers. Three. 

Hermione stood, using her wand to make her husband lay on the bed. Ron felt his legs pull apart and his knees at his chest. He felt a dip in the bed his partner now between his legs. 

He heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed, his partner was lubing up Ol’ Reliable. He bit his lower lip. The head of the strap on kissing his opening. 

“Beg for it, Ronald.” 

“Please, please fuck me.” Ron said feeling his face heat up. He really wanted to come later. “Fuck me hard and fast. Abuse my asshole!” 

He felt his hole stretch as his partner pushed inside him. Once his partner bottomed out, they wiggled their hips, making Ron moan. 

“Please move, fuck me, fuck me!” 

The thing around the base of his cock felt tighter. He really wanted to come. 

His partner started fucking him. Nails dug into his hips, pulling him toward them while they thrusted into him.

“Please! Hermione! I wanna come!” He shouted, feeling us balls tense. But with the base of his cock being squeezed, he couldn’t come. 

He felt his body jerk, his breath was shallow. After few more thrusts, his body went limp on the bed. 

“Such a good boy, Ronald.” Hermione gripped his cock. Stroking him. “Such a good boy. Good boys get to come.” 

She reached over, undoing the blind fold. “But only when I say you can.” 

Ron blinked, his eyes focusing on the two bodies in front of him. 

His wife, Hermione, and his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. 

Lavender pulled out of Ron, the large purple strap on glistened. 

“My turn.” Hermione whispered, moving between Ron’s legs. His cock in her face. She gave him a lick. 

“Please let me come.” He begged. His eyes darting between his wife who was on all fours, and his busty ex-girlfriend. 

He bit his lip, he remembered when he and Lavender were dating back at Hogwarts. How they’d sneak off to make out. Or when she rode him while he suckled her giant tits. He felt like the luckiest guy in Gryffindor, being able to bury his face in such a great pair of tits. 

His cock twitched at the memory. 

But here he was now, bound and not permitted to come. As he watched his wife getting fucked by his ex-girlfriend, who just fucked him with a strap on. 

Hermione slide Ron’s cock back into her mouth, the head touching the back of her throat. 

Ron moaned. 

Lavender lined up Ol’ Reliable at Hermione’s shiny wet pussy. Slowly sliding in. Making Hermione own around Ron’s cock. 

She wasted no time, brutally fucking Hermione. Making her gag around Ron’s thick member. 

Lavender gripped Hermione’s ass tightly, sometimes giving it a few spanks, making her ass jiggle. 

“Take it! Take it you slut! Just like you did back in our dorms!” 

Ron shuddered with pleasure, he could picture it, his wife in her young teen years, legs spread wide for Lavender so she could have her way with Hermione. 

He really wanted to come! 

While being fucked, Hermione let Ron’s cock slip out of her mouth, it slapped her in the face. Her eyes were rolling back into her head, her mouth was open. She screamed her climax. 

It was too much, he felt the bond break around his cock. His balls tensed, hot strains of white come shot out. Covering his wife’s face and hair.

“My turn to come!” Lavender said, sliding out of Hermione and taking the strap on, off. 

She climbed over Ron’s bound body. 

“Eat up, boy.” 

She sat on his face. Her dripping wet pussy on his mouth. She unbound Ron’s hands, placing them on her large tits. 

“Make me come, Ron!” 

He groped her breasts. They felt wonderful. His fingers rolled over her erect nipples. He opened his mouth, his tongue moving between her pussy lips, he felt her drip onto his face. 

He pinched and pulled her nipples, making her arch her back. His tongue proved her cunt, just like how her’s probed his ass. 

His tongue found her clit, he flicked it, licking it. Wrote their names with his tongue. 

“Good boy! Fucking eat it!” Lavender moaned. 

He felt his cock twitch, getting hard again. Once erected, he felt his cock touch another pair of wet lips. 

Hermione slid onto her husband’s cock. Her cunt squeezing around him. She slowly started bouncing, fucking herself on his come covered cock. 

He thrusted his hips up, fucking his wife deeper. Making her scream and moan. 

His tongue wiggled its way inside Lavender’s pussy, he tongued fucked her while his hands groped and jiggled her tits. 

Lavender suddenly got up, turned around to face Hermione and sat back down on Ron’s face. “Continue, boy!” 

Ron nodded, shoving his tongue back into her. 

Lavender pulled Hermione towards her, their lips crashing. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Their moans filled the room. 

Ron reached around, finding both of their clits, he rubbed them with his Fingers. 

“I’m gonna come!!” They both yelled, Hermione bounced harder on his cock. Making sure he hit her sweet spot. 

Lavender came first, squirting all over Ron’s face. 

Hermione then slammed herself down into his cock, her walls squeezing and massaging his cock.

He too came, his cock pulsating, shooting his seed deep into his wife. 

Lavender slowly climbed off Ron, snuggling next to him. Hermione on his other side. He wrapped he arms around his girls. 

"We should do this again some time." Ron said, taking a deep breath in. 

"We should." Hermione snuggled closer, reaching over to hold Lavender's hand. 

"But next time, I'll be fucking _your_ ass." Ron reached down, groping Lavender's ass.


End file.
